


Apple Juice, Baby

by spnjensenfanfic (whalesandfails)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesandfails/pseuds/spnjensenfanfic
Summary: Requested by anonymous: A Jensen x Reader where she’s his costar and girlfriend and surprises him (and everyone else) by showing up to JIB con when Jared had to cancel. And then later gets kinda drunk on the “apple juice” and crashes the Misha/Jensen panel (if you haven’t seen that panel you totally should btw, hilarious). Then tons of fluff and hilarity happens. Thanks!





	Apple Juice, Baby

You groggily woke up that morning to your phone blaring incessantly on the floor, vibrating around in small circles as your cat Circe pawed at it with apprehension. Checking the clock on the nightstand, you discovered that it was much too early on a Saturday to be asked of anything, but if it had vibrated enough to fall off its holster on your night stand, then perhaps it meant something was up (the last time it had vibrated so much, Gen had gone into labour). 

You reached over the bedside in an attempt to grab your phone without losing the warmth of your covers, and you obviously failed. You toppled out of bed with an “oomph,” and Circe barrelled her way out of the bedroom with an unnecessary shrill wail. 

Rolling your eyes at her and grasping your phone, you flipped the screen over to see a dozen missed calls, mostly from Jared, but also from a few of the producers. Curious, you hoped nothing bad had happened, you dialed Jared’s number by heart and waited for the call to connect. 

As you were waiting, you placed the phone on speaker and swung on a fuzzy robe and your favorite moccasins, easier said than done as Circe began twirling around your legs looking for a little bit of love and a lot of food.

“You’re getting kinda chubby you know, maybe you should go on a diet,” you cooed at her, picking her up and letting her nuzzle your neck for attention.

“Wow, Y/N, thanks,” blared Jared’s tinny voice through your phone, causing you to jump, you hadn’t realized he’d picked up, you were occupied with nuzzling your face into the soft arm of you cat, the purring sending vibrations down your cheek and neck. 

Picking it up from the shelf in your closet and chuckling lightly you said “Jared, you know I don’t mean you, ya loonie. I was talking about Circe! Fat cat…” You trailed off with a small grin on your face. “So why’d you call?” 

The line at the other end went silent, “Y/N, both the boys have come down with a nasty flu, almost sounds like croup cough, I can’t make it to the panel at the con tomorrow night, can you possibly fill in for me? Please?” You could hear his concern and anxiousness through your poor connection. “Its just a classic J2M panel, the producers wanna make an event of it and have your appearance be a surprise.”

You rolled your eyes at the theatrics of your bosses, always a publicity stunt with those folks. But you also knew Jared wouldn’t miss a panel for nothing, especially considering he had just launched a new campaign for his charity and was planning on doing giveaways at this convention, so you resolutely made up your mind and decided to be helpful and agreed. Jared promptly listed off the details, saying he’d already booked your flight (presumptuous jerk), and where and when to be there. 

Sighing, with Circe still in your arms, you crawled back into bed, designating the rest of the day to absolute nothingness, since your laziness tomorrow was so horrifically taken from you. You pulled your duvet over the two of you and resolutely fell back into slumber. 

-

A few hours later, you awoke to Circe batting relentlessly at your forehead, obviously requiring food since it was now late afternoon and very far past her mealtime. Chuckling and swatting back at her, you crawled out of bed for the second time that day and proceeded to prepare yourself for your flight and the convention. 

Riffling through your half of the closet and eying the other half, you realized that you knew exactly what to wear, and packing a chambray dress into your small carryon made you chuckle and dance around with glee. Reaching down to the lower shelf to grab a pair of fashionable sneakers, you felt a little woozy standing back up. Shaking it off (and trying not to think about how you spent the weekend prior with Jared and his gremlins), you straightened yourself and traipsed downstairs with your light(ish) bag in hand. Circe was running into things and skidding over the hardwood as you prepared her breakfast (now dinner). Man, she really was getting kinda chubby… 

After setting up a meal for her and getting something prepared for yourself, you settled down at the kitchen table, realizing that this apartment seemed much too large when it was just the two of you around. Banging your foot against the metal leg of your chair, you listened as it clanged around the apartment and seemed to reflect the sounds you thought you might hear if the vast skyline of Vancouver in front of you had any sounds at all. Listening to the echoes of the metal around your apartment, you sat and gazed out the window, remembering when you had went in for your first audition with Supernatural, an extra - a waitress just doing her job. Being one of the only Canadians on set, your accent was definitely a laugh for the boys and a cause for a great deal of eye rolls for you. Rubbing the back of your neck absentmindedly, you wondered if your neck issues were due to all exaggerated rolls of the eyes that you did (you blamed that habit on Misha, master of the unnecessary flamboyant annoyed facial gesture). Could you get compensation for your acupuncture for this? Frowning to yourself, you doubted it… 

Walking across the cold tiles never ended well for you, even in your moccasins, and as you haphazardly tossed your dishes into the sink to worry about later, you almost biffed it for probably the hundredth time that month. That was it, you scowled, you were getting carpets, man cave or not, the feminine feel of a rug was absolutely worth the lack of bruises on your purpled bottom. Although you had to admit, a majority of the bruises were due to falling during wild shrieking chases around the unit, not you being a clumsy oaf (which you were). 

You flopped down on the couch with a sigh, Circe coming to nestle in against your thigh, and you grabbed your laptop from the coffee table in front of you to print out the tickets Jared said he’d send you. Finding the email easily, you proceeded to print them off, grabbing them and a bowl of haphazardly made popcorn from a few days ago and settled into the couch for a few hours of your current television addiction. 

You awoke to the sounds of a foreign show, yours obviously over and live TV was blaring through the speakers. Checking your watch, you realized that it was nearly one in the morning, curious as to why you had slept for so long after napping away the morning, you proceeded to shower and prepare for the flight ahead. All the months travelling with the show for conventions had left you used to flying, and you prepared for the early flight with ease, finding you had time to spare and cuddled under the covers of your bed for some much needed reading. 

You found it hard to concentrate on your book, thinking of all the ridiculous things your producers had probably planned for you for the coming day, smiling to yourself about the antics you were probably going to be allowed to get up to in order to appease the fans - Jared not showing up was a big deal, after all, he never failed to remind you that he was cast member number one, and everyone fell after him. Shaking your head slightly, you reminisced about all the crap he got away with that nobody else could simply because he was the star of a show and a family you had come to love. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall and tossing your book to the side, you decided now was as good a time to head out as any, and you kept yourself busy driving to the airport, boarding the plane, and sitting for hours in the uncomfortable chairs, happy with the mundanity of it all and the comfort of flying. Although, you felt a headache coming on, and gesturing to the stewardess, you asked for a drink to calm your nerves. Sipping on it casually while listening to music, you felt the dull ache in your forehead go away, and you shut your eyes in relaxation. 

Landing in the city of the convention, you looked around at the small airport, wondering where you could go from here, and glanced around for planes from foreign regions, you always loved looking at the decals on the planes for places you probably would never go. 

Making your way into the baggage claim area, you looked around for the car that was supposed to pick you up, a quick glance later and you saw your name in the hands of a monotonous man in a black suit, as per usual. 

Making your way towards him and handing him your carryon, you got into the back seat of the car and were looking out the window as you made your way to the convention. You had to admit, this place seemed pretty nice, maybe you’d have to come back here to visit on your own. 

Getting out of the car and thanking the driver gratefully, you made your way towards the door, and the gust of wind that blew up felt very uncomfortable against your face. 

Opening up the tote you had brought, you popped out a few pills for headaches and downed them with a heady gulp. 

Following the excited girls and boys, you made your way to the administration, requesting your ID badge and location of your event. Following the map there, you were stopped by a few avid fans of the show, since you were only on a handful of episodes, only certain people were really interested in seeing you and getting photos with you, and many people only liked you for the way you interacted with the boys, bringing out their goofy and playful sides with ease. 

Finding yourself backstage to where Jensen and Misha had just started, you grabbed a glass of what looked like juice in order to reduce the dull throbbing behind your eyes and get your blood sugar up. You were pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t in fact juice, and that Jensen had probably requested it back here in order to help him steel his nerves, he always worried when he let the fans down, and he would be especially anxious because of Jared’s no show. 

You finished the first glass and reached for a second, glad for the way it softened the edges of your vision and dulled the ache in your head. Sitting down and waiting for the cue from one of the coordinators, you relaxed and leaned your head against the wall, today was not your day already, even just a few hours in! Admittedly, you had been up since before the crack of dawn, but you also slept away most of your Saturday, so you were a little confused about your current state. 

When someone popped their head in to tell you to get ready, your phone went off with an irritatingly shrill sound, you glanced down at it to see a message from Jared, reading: “Circe is fat because Jensen feeds her two scoops! ;)”

Oh no! That wasn’t cool! You had been feeding her diet snacks in an attempt to help her lose some pounds, and here was Jensen feeding her extra to compensate for that? A little livid and feeling a little malicious, you smirked to yourself and came up with a wicked idea. Standing up, and toppling a little, you made your way over to the question line up, the fans politely allowed you to step in front of them. 

With your best impersonation of a little child, you asked Jensen and Misha from the back of the room, “Why is Circe so fat?” To which Misha squinted a little bit and caught sight of you before laughing and walking circles on stage, but where you were situated Jensen couldn’t see you, and as he tried to look around the fans you hid from his view with glee. Ducking a little to avoid his gaze, you felt your head spin slightly. Oh crap, did it say anything on the label for the headache pills you took and combining them with alcohol? Oh no no no, now you understood your disinhibition and increased clumsiness. 

You proceeded to question Jensen in your best childish voice, “Do you feed her too much? Y/N posted on social media that he was fat!” You placed your hand over the mic and muffled laughter, all the fans closing in on you, realizing what you were doing, and laughing with you. In fact, you felt a few stray hands grasping at the button on your dress, and other questionable things, but with the gang surrounding you, you couldn’t identify which faces belonged to which hands. 

At this point, Misha had stopped chuckling to himself and began to play along, speaking clearly over the microphone and saying exactly what you wanted to hear. “In fact dear fan,” he paused then, giving Jensen a wicked smirk, which caused Jen to squirm in his seat, knowing what Misha was about to say would get him in trouble. “Jensen does feed her!  
Twice as much as she’s supposed to!” Jensen turned beet red and flustered, mumbling into the mic about how she gave him sweet eyes and he just had to give her more, he was staring down at the floor and scuffing his boots against the flooring on stage. 

“I knew it!” You shrieked shrilly, watching his reaction at recognizing your voice, he first broke into a huge hopeful grin, before realizing how much trouble he was in as his face blanched. Leaving the crowd that had gathered around you and hidden you from sight, you made your way up to the stage, laughing maniacally the whole way. Jensen was on his way to greet you, his arms open wide, a smile on his face that you knew was reserved just for you, bringing out the dimple in his cheek, his face flushed to the point where you could no longer identify his freckles, and his green eyes gleaming at you. Even though it had just been a day, you intended to grab onto him and never let go, and based on his expression he planned to do the same. Many of your family and friends found it excruciatingly painful being around the two of you, since you both latched onto each other like it was the last chance you would see each other, and cared for one another so deeply Misha and Jared often complained how saturated the room was with your love. 

Attempting to make your way up to the stage and clamber up, you hoisted yourself up with your arms onto the stage, dangling there unceremoniously, your dress slowly riding up, as Jensen gripped you underneath of your armpits and easily carried you to the safety of the stage. You just stood in his arms in awe, his strength and how you felt when you two were touching never ceased to amaze you. 

Forgetting where you were entirely, you wrapped your arms enthusiastically around his neck, nuzzling into him, and his strong arms wrapped around your back, squeezing tightly briefly before caging you in a loose net of his heat. Looking out towards the crowd and waving, you snatched the microphone from Jensen, and shouted, “I’m Y/N! Look, Jensen and I match!” Jumping up and down in his arms, Jensen just shook his head at you, kissed your temple, and rolled his eyes when the crowed responded accordingly, the chambray of your dress and his dress shirt matching almost entirely in tone, and the two of you both wearing coordinating brown belts. 

“It looks like you two just walked out of a Sears catalogue,” Misha chuckled, coming up behind you, and Jensen, yourself, and the crowd laughed at his comment enthusiastically.  
You made your way over to the chair that Jensen had been seated in, almost missing it entirely as you toppled precariously on the edge of the seat. 

Jensen watched you the entire time, eyes gleaming, before recognition crossed his features, and he asked “Have you been having some of my apple juice, baby?” You bit your lip and nodded enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from the crowd at your demeanour and the hour of the day. 

He rolled his eyes and came to stand behind you, a hand resting on your shoulder and the other on the back of his chair, rubbing soothing circles into your clavicle with his thumb. 

You glanced up at him over your shoulder, gaining on of the smiles you knew were yours, and yours alone, and proceeded to sneeze all over Jensen.

He barely even flinched, just laughed down at you, and you said, “I think I’m getting sick,” with a slight frown, to which he responded with “then I guess I’ll have to take care of you,” an encouraging pat on the shoulder followed, warming you with the love you felt for this man and the love you knew he returned.


End file.
